


In other life

by 6coolaish6



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Hogwarts, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Reborn - Freeform, Sibling Bonding, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6coolaish6/pseuds/6coolaish6
Summary: Sometimes, trains doesn't go forward but backward. AU, where Harry Potter finds herself being adopted by Potter Family. How does the future unfold?Maybe I have a problem but I can't seem to get this fandom out of my head. Not sure how long this story would be or the plot line. Let me know what you all think. Cheers!
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Harry Potter
Comments: 72
Kudos: 498





	1. Chapter 1

Sirius Black woke up to see blue eyes, filled with love and care, of Mama. Mama, or Mrs Potter, smiled brightly as Sirius gave her a small smile. His body was aching like hell but he has never felt better or terrified of his future. But he was safe and away from all the crazy MFs of his family. Sirius closed his eyes in peace. He was out. OUT. Oh he could dance if his body didn't ache so much. Being under crucio for so long would do that. Sirius sighed as he felt Mama gentle pat on his hair. He opened his eyes and Papa, Mr Potter, had a potion ready for him. He sat up and drank the potion. He felt better straightaway. There were three beds in his room, with Peter Peter sleeping soundly in one. Remus was reading a book beside the window.

"Moony, how have you not finished every book in the world by now?", Sirius asked him teasingly. Remus looked up and smiled brightly. He jumped up from his bed and hugged the lights off Sirius. 

"Merlin! Prat! You scared us!", Remus said with a smile as he ruffled his hair. James came into the room, looking troubled. He hasn't slept properly if his hair condition was anything to go by. James yelled in happiness before Sirius could reply and hugged him hard. Sirius fell back on the bed as he hugged James. He was pretty sure he heard James sniff and his neck was a bit wet. It made his heart warmer and love for this idiot grow exponentially. James means more to him than his entire life. He would do anything, _anything,_ for this prat. Sirius patted James, who recovered and gave him a bright smile. Sirius smiled back. He was back with his family. 

"Sorry for escaping the hell hole without any notice. Next time I would be sure to send you a memo days in advance.", Sirius joked to Remus as everyone chuckled.

"About that Sirius, Your parents have sent a letter saying that if you don't return to the family by tonight, you would be burned off from the family tree. If you decide to stay, then they would come after our family. I, of course, told them to sod off.", Papa said solemnly as his eyes twinkled.

Sirius snorted but got solemn. What was he going to do? He can't keep munching off James and he hated asking for money or favor from anyone. He had few galleons to survive next year but he would have to start looking at job prospects now that his inheritance went up the flame.

"Sirius?", Sirius looked up to see Mama look at him with excitement. James really got Mama's boundless energy. 

"We were thinking...we were thinking, if you would be agreeable to it. Maybe, maybe...we could adopt you as second son. I know we can't change your name or anything but we can make you our blood son. With that you would be part of our household without having to go to legal trouble. But we understand if that makes you uncomfortable...uff", Rest of Mama's ramble stopped when Sirius hugged her strongly. 

"You don't have to Mama. You, Papa and Prongs love for me is more than enough. I don't need anything else in life.", Sirius said seriously.

" Oh but we do need more kids.", Papa said with a bright smile as James was vibrating with excitement. Remus smiled brightly. Peter snored loudly but then got up and yelled in happiness. Sirius snorted, hugged him. He looked at Mama and Papa, who looked at him with excitement. He nodded his consent. Papa and Mama went to prepare for the ceremony after hugging him. 

"So brother, how bad was it?", James said with a bright smile, even if his eyes were troubled. 

Sirius sighed, " Well it was bad. I refused to join the dark side. They were planning on making me meet _him_ tomorrow, when I started packing my stuff. I kept it in the shrunken suitcase in my pocket. I was going call you to warn you that I am coming, when all hell broke loose. I stopped counting after 6th crucio. My bat shit crazy mother did fire some dark spells but somehow, they missed or hit other objects. One did hit me as I flooed away." 

"Well the dark spell was nasty. Its lucky Harry knew about it. She just knew straight away and cured you in moments.", Peter said in awe. 

Sirius looked at James in confusion. Who the hell was Harry? Remus slapped Peter's head as Peter clapped his hands on his mouth. James sat down in front of him with an expression he has only seen on him after the Snape incident. Sirius grew serious because whatever it was Sirius. Pun intended.

James sighed and rubbed his hands over his face as he started softly," You know story about Archie Potter."

Sirius nodded and replied," The black Potter of the family. He was vehemently against muggleborns and had his ideology aligning with my _lovely_ family. My mother loves prating about him. Didn't he disappear during Grindelwald terror?"

"Yeah he did. Turns out he became his main supporter and took charge of attack in Ireland. My father disowned him for his actions. But as fate would have it, he fell in love with a muggleborn witch. He went into hiding from Grindelwald, who doesn't leave deserters alive. They had one son, who married a muggleborn witch too. They lived in Ireland for a while before shifting to London. They had a daughter at the same time, I was born. They rebelled against Voldemort when he demanded they join his cause. They refused and nothing happened for a while, so they went on to live their normal life. Voldemort doesn't take refusal kindly and sent his worst kind to kill them. The Potters were having party where their friends and family were all gathered. Deatheaters attacked them at night when most of the adults were drunk and....well no one survived. Both Potters fought but Dolohov and Mulciber are worst of the worst. They tortured them to the point that their death was a kindness.", James said gravely as tears filled his eyes. Remus squeezed his shoulder and Peter looked horrified. Sirius looked on. It was horrible but that had nothing to do with Harry, whoever that was. 

James got up and started to walk in agitation and anger. "They kidnapped their daughter, despite Voldemort's orders to kill them all. They tortured Harry for days and months. She doesn't remember anymore. Till she was rescued by Bones in a raid. They had to hospitalize her and through blood test found her history. They called Mama and Papa, who rushed to her side. She was so fragile, yet so strong. I have never seen anyone that brave. She was so polite with our parents. My parents decided there and then that she would stay with us. She was family and more than that they had always wanted a daughter. But they wanted to check with me first."

James laughed at absurdity,"I meet her and something in my heart shifted. She looks so much like me, Padfoot, you would think she is my twin separated at birth. Her eyes sometimes remind me of Lily but her mother had same eye color. We did a history search. Turns out Lily is related to them by some third cousin once removed way. She is so much like me but had has such a contrasting life. She still has such a zest for life. I am in awe of her. I don't know how or why but I know she is my sister. Just she is. In few days, she has become such an important part of my life. You would love her, Padfoot. She is incredible!", James said with a soft smile. Sirius looked in awe as he saw a softer side of James that he hasn't seen before. He started to smile.

"We adopted her officially yesterday her as my sister. Now, I get be your blood brother, which is bloody fantastic! I know it doesn't make us official family but that closest you can be as cousin.", James said in excitement. "She must be buried in Potions. Merlin! Moony you need to stay away from her before you make her a bookworm! Wait I will get her. I am sure she will be thrilled to know you are awake." James said as he exited Sirius' s room in excitement as if he has got a new broom.

"She saw your injury and I don't how but she knew what it was and cured you. The Medi-witch, later, said that had Harry not removed the charm, you could have been seri..terribly injured. She is really something, you know. She is so sweet, kind and helpful. Plus she is an excellent cook!", Peter said happily as he went to dress up. 

"She is really sweet but there is haunted look in her that shouldn't be present on someone so young. She has so many scars and marks on her body, that they rival mine. She lost everyone that night, including her best friends. She gets nightmares. The first night when I came, she had just a terrible nightmare. She was screaming and thrashing in her sleep. James, somehow managed to wake her. Merlin! I can never forget that look. James changed after that night. He keeps trying to distract her but I dont know, it like seeing her sad gives him some deep pain or something. He is so protective of her but he understands that she needs her personal space, especially after being captive for so long.", Remus said softly.

"How long was she captive?", Sirius asked softly.

"According to Auror report, at least 1 month. She went through some terrible ordeal, not just magic. They hurt her physically. There are dark magic scars all over her body and a burn mark, which could either be due to dragon or fiendfyre. It shook Mrs Potter to bones when they found out about the length of her injuries. When she went for a follow check, she asked Mr and Mrs Potter to get full body check up as well. Apparently her parents used to do that yearly. They agreed to appease her but to everyone's surprise, turns out they had early stage dragon pox. They would be fine with few doses of Mr Potter's dragon pox cure. James hugged her so tightly after that she had bruising all over her.", Remus said with a far away smile as he sniffed.

"Be yourself with her. She hates it if you pity her or try to handle her with care. If she wants space, she would let you know. Just respect that.", Remus said softly as he smiled brightly at a raven haired girl. She looked like James twin but so much prettier. Her eyes were emerald green, almost like Lily's. She was shorter than James and thinner too (no doubt due to captivity). There was air of magic and power that radiated from her. She looked at him with soft smile. Sirius felt a smile coming on his face. 

"Hi. I am Harry. I am not sure if you know about me. But I am James's long lost cousin.", Harry said from the door with a smile. He noticed she was looking at him with intrigue. It almost felt as if she was cataloging his looks or looking for some difference. He was used to girls, women or even, men doing that. Except this had no sexual interest, it looked purely out of curiosity, which put Sirius at ease. Because he was sure James would murder him, if they ever thought down that road. 

"Prongs mentioned that he had a sister that he kept hidden for years. I don't have a clue about a cousin.", Sirius said with a smile. Harry looked gobsmacked.

James grinned widely and putting a hand around her shoulder, said," Padfoot, Meet my _sister,_ Harry Potter. Harry, my brother in everything but blood, Sirius Black."

Harry looked at James with a peculiar expression, a mixture of love, loss, guilt and happiness. She hugged James strongly and then smiled brightly at the rest of them. Sirius smiled back.

"I hope you are well?", Harry asked Sirius. Sirius nodded. Harry nodded and left saying she wanted to help Mama with making breakfast.

"She doesn't like to be ideal. Plus she is preparing for OWLs, which is this weekend. She would be joining our year, Dumbledore has agreed, as has the ministry, to let her give her exams and then, depending on grade, choose her subjects. Remus is helping her study, while I am helping her with more practical aspect of magic", James said excitedly.

"How much does she know about our secrets?", Sirius asked quietly.

"Nothing. ", James said as he laid on Sirius's lap. Sirius nodded. He went to change as his stomach growled.

* * *

"Happy independence day, Sirius", Papa said loudly as he hugged Sirius.

Sirius looked around and grinned. The whole room has been turned into a celebration hall. He has finally left the clutches of Black family. By Law now, his family could not force him to do anything. We was put under guardianship of Potters by Auror Longbottom, who heard their plea. As if it was not a huge news in the wizarding world, Potters also announced that they have adopted their long lost brother's granddaughter as their own. Harry, for some reason, looked more resigned and annoyed than shocked and angry at the intense media reaction to the announcement. Sirius found that odd. James had been pissed at the article written by Rita Skeeter about Harry and her scars. Harry had chuckled reading the wild conspiracy theory and went back to studying Transfiguration. Sirius was in awe of this person. She had no fucks to give. 

They would teach her some subject or other, whoever was best in the subject. They were all good, except Peter. He has always been a bit slow but made it up with his on-spot lies and escape plans. Sirius was becoming good friends with Harry. She was a unique blend of maturity and shenanigans. There were so many scars on her but her smile could put sun to shame. He was most intrigued by the scar on her hand that said "I must not tell lies". 

" My parents used to curse breakers but they used to go in turns, so that there was always someone with me.", Harry explained as she looked at the stars in the sky as she gently rubbed her scar. Sirius loved this about her. She won't clamp up about what has happened but she would only tell you if you asked. Harry continued," Once they both had to go for a while, almost a year. So they left me with my aunt, who was a sadistic bitch with a more violent and sadistic husband. They both would make me cook food for them and their dumbasrse son. I was made to do a lot of household work. I lied about something because i really didnt want to do anymore work. She made me do lines. At first, I didn't mind the punishment, it was better than been starved. But slowly I released that the writing, red ink, was actually my own blood and i was craving the writing on my hand. She loved that punishment. So for a long time I wrote in my own blood, craving on my own hand, this."

Sirius looked horrified and left such anger that it unsettled him a bit. But what the hell? Who does something like this? 

"Where do they live? I am sure, I can visit these bastards!", Sirius growled angrily. Harry put a calming hand on his and smiled.

"My parents came and were horrified at what I had endured. I dont know what they did with them but I never heard of or from them again.", Harry said with a shrug. Sirius felt placated. Her parents would have revenged their child, which parent wouldn't. Well, expect his sorry arse sperm and egg donor.

"How are you doing?", Harry asked him softly as she pierced his eyes. Sirius also found that when Harry looked at you this way, you just couldn't lie. Okay, Sirius couldn't lie. He didn't know about rest.

"I am free, Harry. Free of their ideology, of their craziness, of their bloodlust and their insanity.", Sirius said happily. Harry looked at him and tilted her head.

"And your brother?", Harry asked softly. Sirius's smile faded as he looked away. Leaving Reg with those crazy people was a hard decision but he had to go. He couldn't stay there or they would have pulled him in their nastiness. Reg would survive. He believes in all this shit or he pretends too.

"I would regret that, Harry. But I couldn't stay. I just couldn't.", Sirius said brokenly.

"Maybe, you can stay in touch with and give him a choice, a chance, to run to safety if he requires.", Harry offered timidly.

Sirius laughed in bitterness. "He won't look at me, Harry. Let alone talk to me."

"Sirius, did James tell you about the attack?", Harry asked him. Sirius nodded.

"They didn't just take away my parents, but my best friends too. They were with me during that horrid time. I lost everyone that ever mattered to me due to the bloodlust of this man. You got your freedom and you are free. Trust me, I know the feeling but you also left something important behind. Not helping someone you love when they need you the most can leave a tear worse than any physical pain you can go through. So maybe he won't listen to you but give him a way to connect to you if he needs. At least, tell him that you care.", Harry said gravely as sorrow filled her eyes. Her eyes gained a haunted look that shook Sirius to the core. 

"There you are!", James happy voice came towards them. Harry's horror left her as she smiled brightly at James. Sirius smiled. He knew the effect James had on people, James decides to shower his love on. Harry mischievous side came out more often and she looked lighter than before. She has grown healthier and prettier as she healed with love, food and Papa's potions. She was wicked flier, better than Prongs. Prongs had gone off the broom when he discovered that. He had already started making quidditch game plan. 

They got their results yesterday. James and Sirius passed all subjects, except History of Magic (E), with Outstanding. Remus scored Outstanding in all of them. (Surprise!). Harry had managed to get O in DADA, Transfiguration and Care of Magical creature, while getting E in rest. Peter managed to 4 OWLs. Sirius can't for life of him understand how. Anyways as celebration and to get their new stuff, the whole Potter family was out shopping. 

Harry didn't like to dress up too much but she indulged Mama. Mama loved dolling Harry up in pretty dresses. They brought clothes after clothes. Papa joked that they might have to create a whole new home just for Harry's clothes. Mama shushed him as she bought another dress for Harry, not just wizarding robes but also muggle clothes. James rolled his eyes but could see that Harry was getting tired, even if she wont say anything. 

"To think Prongs, I used to be the one Mama wanted to share shopping love with. Oh! How times have changed? Oh my heart!", Sirius said in sorrow as Mama twisted his ears. He whined. 

"Oh Shush you! You are still the prettiest of them all.", Mama said indulgently. 

"Na, Mama. I think Harry has taken the spot.", Sirius said as he whistled. Harry had come out wearing an extremely sexy, short dress. 

"NO!", James and Papa said at same time. Harry looked at them confused as she twirled in the mirror to see what was wrong. Sirius chuckled

"You look amazing in the dress, Harry. That is the problem.", Sirius explained as Harry chuckled. 

Papa refused to buy that dress. They left the store to eat ice cream. Sirius made an excuse and went back to the store to buy the dress for her as well as leather jacket that he saw her eyeing. He kept it in his wizarding pouch. They all then went to Diagonal alley, where Harry went to the new book store, stating she needed to alone for some time now. They all nodded and went to different places. Dad, James and Sirius ended up at the broom shop. 

"Mr Potter, Master Potter and Master Black. Welcome back! We have started to take names for the new model of Nimbus. It would be out before next term begins!", Mr Blender pitched enthusiastically

"We will have 4!", Papa said without blinking his eyes. Potters were filthy rich, not as rich as Blacks or Longbottoms, but they came close. Papa's Sleekeazy alone drew million of galleons and that was just one of the potion, he had invented. Mama came with her set of Black inheritance, which she was planning on transferring to Harry after her graduation. Harry had turned tomato and refused. Mama had then calmed her down and said as she was family, it was Mama's right to give her inheritance. After a bit of talk with James, Harry had begrudgingly agreed. 

The children were walking away from the Ice cream parlor, when Harry, who was having 'argument' with James about best flavor, bumped into Lily, who looked furiously at James and Sirius. She opened her mouth, no wonder to berate them when Harry apologised.

"I am so sorry about bumping into you. I was so engrossed in arguing with my stupid brother that I didn't see you.", Harry apologised profusely. No one could stay mad at her when she looked like an adorable deer. James chest had puffed when Harry called him brother effortlessly.

Lily anger drained as she looked at Harry with curiosity. She looked at James, who grinned widely at her.

"Lily Evans, meet my amazing sister, Harry Potter. She would be joining our year. Harry, meet the Gryffindor Prefect and year topper, Lily Evans!", James made introductions. Both girls greeted each other, when Papa called them to meet Mr Longbottom. Both James and Sirius groaned. He was one of the most boring human beings on Earth.

Harry looked at them in humor and said," Get me a sundae of the best flavour on earth and I will take care of that." They both furiously nodded. Harry chuckled and left after saying bye to Lily. Lily was watching the interaction in surprise. James turned Serious as he looked at Harry politely conversing with the most boring man on planet. He looked at Lily.

"Lily, I know we have our differences and you probably hate me. I deserve most of it and I am not asking you to change that. But I would be very, very much in your debt if you could take care of Harry, when we reach Hogwarts. I would be there for her every step of the way but she could use some feminine company as well. We, four, can be quite rowdy, sometimes.", James pleaded with her. Lily looked shocked. Sirius stifled a chuckle. Lily has never seen this side of James before, where he puts his friends and family before him. 

Lily said with a small smile,"I will if you don't propose me at all this year." 

James looked at her and then Harry, who after finishing talk with Mr Longbottom, was rubbing her head scar. 

James looked deep in Lily's eyes and said,"Agreed." Lily looked gobsmacked as James bowed and left to get sundae for Harry without a second glance. Lily looked in question at Sirius.

"Harry has been through a lot and suffers from intense nightmares. Prongs is awfully worried about her. He won't be able to comfort her if she is in her dorm. But you can. Plus Harry would need friends who are not friends of James. She is his sister and I am not saying adopted sister. I mean, she _is_ his sister. In his eyes, she is his little sister and he would protect and do anything for her. For people he loves, Prongs would do anything. Including not proposing the person he has been madly in love with since third year, if it meant that his sister would have a genuine female friend.", Sirius explained softly as he watched James reach Harry and give her, her sundae.

Harry smiled tiredly. She still was weak and needed rest after prolonged period. James stood behind her in a manner that she could lean on him without making it look like she was weak. They both ate sundae in silence as James signaled Papa to leave, who nodded and went to get Mama. Lily looked on with intrigue and a small smile. Sirius noted that her eyes stayed focused on James. Sirius smiled. Maybe this is what the prat needed. A sister to show his softer, loving side to the love of his life. This year should be interesting. 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry, sometimes, wondered if she was the child on whom fate decided to test everything. Harry had been living her life after defeating Tom Riddle. She was one of the best young Aurors but more importantly, she was becoming a good godmother to Teddy. She and Hermione were changing the wizarding world as much as possible. Ron had left to help George handle the business. Harry and Ginny were dating as were Hermione and Ron. Life was good till on routine check, Harry was hit by a curse and ended up in afterlife King Cross Station again. A train came and she boarded it, what else could she do? Next thing she knew, she is having someone's life flash by her eyes as that person grew in London suburbs with loving parents, who were tortured and killed by the death eaters. She woke up to find Mama and Papa at her bedside in St Mungos asking her to come live with them, as they were family. She was apprehensive but she had no power, name, family or money and she didn't know how different things were from what she knew. Or why was she here? How could she impose herself on these kind people and her future family's life?

What changed her mind was meeting her dad or her brother now, James Fleamont Potter. He was like breath of fresh air and nothing like she saw in Snape's memory. He was sweet, caring and funny. He was everything she hoped her father was. Maybe he was arrogant and he grew out of it like Sirius said. Or maybe the war changed him. Or maybe it was losing his parents (that can change a person). James would always try to get her out her mind. He argued with his parents...our parents that keeping her inside home, as large and outdoorsy as it was, was not going help in healing her. Having new adventures and experiences would. When they refused to budge because it was dangerous for blood traitors like them to be out alone, James changed tactics argued for Muggle world exploration. His..their parents begrudgingly agreed but they had to change their appearances for them. James was thrilled by that suggestions and Harry will not go into James choices of disguise. It was freeing for Harry to be out exploring the Muggle world which she hadn't done much, even after Voldemort. There was much to do, a lot of healing and rebuilding the world correctly. It didn't really leave her with a lot of time. 

She seem to be stuck with same conundrum here as well. She needed time to understand what she was, who she was and more importantly, how was she going take Voldemort down. He would not destroy so many lives for his selfishness. She would not grow up again with Petunia, not if she can change it and change she would. Currently, her memories were merging and it was painful. She tried to look into Voldemort head but that was not happening, which made her breath in relief. She wasn't his soul carrier then. But she had to plan and act. She had to find out about where everything was. It would be difficult but she would get it done. Getting to the locket and that snake should be her most difficult task. And finding that damn diary. She would take care of Diadem, once she is in Hogwarts. She can take care of Gaunt ring and Hufflepuff cup before she goes back to Hogwarts. She wondered how she could expose to the wizarding world that the guy leading the pure blood fight was a half blood born out of love potion. She was still debating whether to do it now or once she has taken care of the horcruxes. Then there some people in position of power that needed to be brought down.

She would need help of Dumbledore but she wondered if she should tell him everything but she needs an ally. She is definitely not telling Marauders anything. So she went to meet Dumbledore one night when everyone was asleep. He looked surprised but then it quickly changed to pain, remorse, pride and seriousness, as she let him shuffle through her memories. They both came with a battle plan that would help in bringing Voldemort down faster and quicker. He promised not to do anything without discussing first but some things she left on him. Like how to overthrow the current imperated Minister of Magic, remove Umbridge (or throw in Azkaban. World was better with her riddance in either way), remove other death eaters from position of power. That was his task, while he gathered information about Voldemort and his origin to prove to the world when time was right that he is liar and pretender. He would, also, start looking for Cave location.

They had taken care of ring, another night when everyone was sleeping. She found that she could speak Parselmouth, even without Voldemort's soul attached to her. Dumbledore deduced that it must be due to Mama's blood in her instead of Horcrux as originally thought. That had been a kicker and pleasant surprise that she inherited something from her grandmother or her current adopted mother too. She was almost caught sneaking back in by Sirius. She had, somehow, lied and said she had nightmare and couldn't sleep. Sirius had been awfully sweet and sat with her so that she would feel safe. Sirius Black was another conundrum she couldn't solve. He was the sweetest person, who cared and took care of her. But she saw that it was what he would have done same had Harry being born as James's sister. He did it out of love for James that now included her because James loved her. As her happiness was concern of James, her happiness automatically became his concern. She didn't know how to react to that. Her brain would, very unhelpfully at most inappropriate time, keep pointing to her that he was a painfully attractive guy, who did sweet things for her like getting her muggle stuff she liked, providing her emotional support or even teaching her (she knew he hated studying). He made her heart beat faster and could cheer her by just being near her. Plus did you know his eyes were grey but they looked melted when he was happy? Because she did, as she found herself losing herself in his eyes....sometimes. 

Once she had nightmare of Sirius dying _again_ and she woke up screaming. She had warded her room with silencing charm to avoid the first time her nightmare alerted the whole household. It was annoying that James still, somehow, always knew when she was having a nightmare and she would find him there, next to her, every time. She wonders if this is what it would have been had he been alive in her life. Anyways, seeing Sirius with his eyes, pitch black, hardened and pain flashing through them as he looked her. James came hurrying inside the room with ice cream and Harry broke down. She couldn't stop crying for quite sometime, which embarrassed the hell out her. But James and Sirius proceeded to make her laugh till she was crying from laughter. They did that often. 

Remus had stayed here for while till he was sure Sirius was okay and her exams were done. He was as sweet as she remembered him in her time, except he had hope, love and youthful exuberance that took her by surprise. He was incredibly snarky and would crack her up with his single one-liners. Peter was a sweet boy but she could see some bitterness creep into him after OWLs results were declared, especially after an off-handed comment by Sirius and James. He would sulk and he wasn't that optimistic about the light side win as the rest three were. Harry didn't know if she should or could save Peter. He was a rat, that was his soul. She left him for time being. James had picked on her dislike for Peter and asked her about it. Sirius was pretending to sleep on James lap at the time. She looked at James and pointed at the scar Peter gave her in graveyard.

"A guy who sounded like Peter (it was too dark to see who it was and I am not even sure if what i was hearing was reality after a while) gave me this scar and being near or talking to him sometimes takes me back there. So I avoid him. Its not his fault but I can't be around him without my defense mechanism kicking in. I will try to be nicer.", Harry whispered softly as she rubbed her scar. She knows she is weaving story around her scars with her old story but it was easier this way. She could tell them main reason without destroying the illusion. James eyes flashed violently as he saw the depth and length of the scar. While Sirius had stopped pretending to sleep as he looked at scar in anger.

James took her hand and smiled at her softly, "You don't have to, Harry. You don't have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. I will talk with Peter not to take it personally, don't worry about it." Harry hugged James and they in process sort of smushed Sirius.

"Not that I am not liking the view, but its getting a bit difficult to breath.", Sirius said dryly. Harry blushed furiously and James lightly smacked Sirius's shirt that showed way too much skin. 

"Oi! No flirting with my little sister, you mutt!", James said half jokingly-half serious. 

"Prongs have some faith. I am not going to go after your sister.", Sirius replied back seriously. Harry felt a tinge bit of sadness at that. _Why?_ She shook her head.

"Are you going to do that with every guy that flirts with me?", Harry asked in humour.

"Yes.", James said resolutely "No guy is flirting with my little sister."

Harry replied with a smirk," You can't be with me all the time, brother."

"One of us would and its the same thing.", Sirius promised with a challenging smile.

"Don't promise something that is not in your hand.", Harry said with a far off look.

She walked out while both looked at her in shock. Harry breathed the fresh air as she remembered Ginny and their time together. She wondered how she was and if Hermione and Ron were doing okay? Was Teddy okay? Who was taking care of him now? Why couldn't she move past this? It was just another hurdle. She didnt need to make that remark but their promise rose a sorrow and guilt so deep that she couldn't shake it off. They both would have lived and survived if it wasnt for her. If it wasnt for the love they had for her. She knew she could change everything now, but she was still worried that she would screw it up and make it worse than ever. James got her after a while and they all played intense game of Snakes and ladder.

Her presence right now alone would have caused ripples in the universe and changed results of future drastically. She was changing the future already. She and Dumbledore had broken into Gringott, when Potter family had gone for the celebration outing. She had given them the excuse that she needed time to be alone. Dumbledore met her and she hid under the invisibility clock, which she took from James's suitcase. They entered the Gringott vaults and Dumbledore, somehow, had gotten Ministry approval to check old vaults to see all vaults that held Dragons and other animals to see their condition and report to International Court as they reviewed Pet Animal Law 1400. When they opened Lestrange's Vault, Dumbledore put the Goblin in a dream state. Harry quickly flew on her Firebolt and did Fiendfyre (which they were taught in her Auror training) and killed the Horcrux but then decided to loose it on the vault. The Fiendfyre consumed a lot of objects but she stopped it as it reached the Dragon, who grunted and continued sleeping. Dumbledore let the Goblin off the spell and continued as if nothing had happened. The Globin continued the tour and they finished it fairly quickly. Harry rushed back, when she clashed into Sirius. _Why?_

"You okay?", Sirius asked in concern as he helped her get steady.

"Yeah, I was just lost in my mind. Where is James?", Harry asked hoping to divert his attention. Sirius crooked his eyebrows but let it go.

"Come on, I will show you an amazing view.", Sirius said with a huff as he took Harry to see James eat 10 scoops of ice cream stacked on top of each other in one sundae. Harry laughed as James got distraught when the scoop on top tumbled as did others, making a mess on the plate. James looked up and he practically brightened seeing Harry. 

Harry took a spoon divided them in 3-3-3-1 scoops and said ,"The person who can finish their three scoops, gets the last one." Sirius and James grinned at challenge. They all began to eat in gusto while trying to distract the other two. It was hilarious and so freeing. Harry has never been able to be so carefree in public eyes ever. It ended with Sirius scooping the whole ice cream in his mouth before they could decide who wins as they all finished almost at the same time. They started to walk towards Papa, James and Sirius got into 'argument'. 

"if you didn't have a large mouth.."

"Well, it is good for many things Prongs, you would know if you ever..."

"Okay! I _really_ don't want you to complete this sentence, Sirius. I am still hungry. I was wondering if I could have my favorite, Mr Freeze special.", Harry interrupted. Mr Freeze was not something she enjoyed but it did remind her of summer before she found Sirius and the one good summer she spent in this alley.

"Mr Freeze! Why? Its just ice! Try the nutella one Harry! Its the best ice cream ever!", James tried to persuade her. 

"No but it freezes your mouth and then burst into flavours! It amazing and..uuff", Harry stopped as she bumped into someone. She saw to her dread and elation that it was her mother, Lily Evans. God! She was beautiful! No wonder dad...James made a fool of himself. She wondered if she did inherent her father's awful flirtation techniques. Quite possible, as she flashed back to Cho and fourth year. She could see that she had upset Lily, who was glaring at James. James was looking at her with such gooey eyes that it was a wonder that his heart didn't jump out of them.

She rushed to ask for forgiveness. Lily curiosity about her was evident and she wanted to leave because for some reason looking at James and Lily together was painful for her. This was what Voldemort had stolen from her. Parents who were loving, amazing and wonderful. A life that she could have had, had it not been for the bloody snake. She traded places with James and spoke with Mr Longbottom. He was awfully dull but he had sense of purpose and integrity, which she found admirable. She felt her hair rise as she saw Bellatrix walk by. She had a flash of this life where Bellatrix tortured her under crucio for a while before getting bored and moving on. She didn't want Sirius to be anywhere near that woman. After talking to them, she was exhausted and her head scar hurt from the memories fighting each other for dominance. It had been a long day and her body was still not used to everything. She felt James come behind her as he handed her the ice cream.

Her heart swelled as James stood strategically behind her so that she could lean on him without making her look weak. She loved James, as a father and now as a brother. She would do everything in her power to give him a life they deserve, no matter cost to herself. She felt eyes watching her and turned to see Snape, following Lily around the Diagon alley but he kept his distance from her. Oh, the lake incident. Hmmm....she wonders if Snape can be saved. She has been wondering a lot and she hopes she can save everyone she could before Voldemort destroys the world. If she can't, would she be able to live with herself?


	3. Chapter 3

Home. 

This word has always meant Hogwarts for Harry for so long. She was finally here. And every nook and corner she saw, she had flashback of her past. It was bittersweet. Hogwarts, on the other hand, welcomed her like an old friend. It was soothing to see Hagrid tend to his garden as a puppy followed him everywhere. What was even more pleasant was that this was a gift from Marauders to Hagrid last year. 

She was sorted quickly in Gryffindor and the embarrassed promptly in front of the school as the Marauders unveiled a banner and song started to blast off. Then as she made her way towards the table, pretty petals filled the path while rose fell from the sky. James loudly proclaimed that if anyone ever hurt his little sister, the wrath of Marauders will befall them all. As soon as she managed to sit on the table without falling, the Marauders started to do ridiculous jungle dance that went on getting louder and louder till Professor McGonagall gave them a detention, which made them James and Sirius fall to their feet and 'fight for her love'. Harry was laughing at their theatrics and could see that Professor McGonagall loved it too.

That was the first hour of her new Life in Hogwarts. Then Lily had shushed the boys and took Harry to be introduced to their roommates. Harry was going to share room with Lily Evans, Mary MacDonald, Alice Fortescue and Dorcas Meadowes. The girls were all very pleasant and friendly. They all trekked towards the Gryffindor tower. Harry was surprised that James has not dragged her back to their gang or followed behind her. Lily must have sensed her question as she looked at James, who waved at her as the girls left. 

"He wants to give you a chance to make friends.", Lily whispered to her.

"Oh", Harry said softly as she felt love fill her heart for the thoughtfulness of her brother.

"I am as surprised as you are.", Lily said mockingly, even if Harry could see her intrigue at James's behavior. She decided to help her future parents.

"Na, it actually fits with what I know about him. He is extremely sweet and caring. He is overprotective, no doubt. But he knows when to give space too. ", Harry said earnestly.

Suddenly a very familiar arm draped around her shoulder. 

"Unlike this one.", Harry said without looking at him. All the girls giggled.

"What can I say? It is difficult to stay away from the nicer and prettier Potter for a long time.", Sirius said jokingly. Harry snorted. Sirius had a glove smack his face.

James, the glove slapper, said in 'heartbreak'," How could you, Padfoot? You said I was the nicer and prettier Potter. Such betrayal! Moony, my heart pains." 

Sirius smacked a kiss on Harry's cheek and Harry rolled her eyes, even if her heart thumped. Then tackled/hugged James asking for his forgiving. Harry giggled as Remus sighed and joined the girls, leaving the boys behind. Harry belatedly realized that Peter had stopped behind too. Remus followed her questioning gaze.

"James told us about the scar. Peter is giving you distance to not cause unnecessary stress.", Moony whispered.

Harry felt her insides twist. How did someone so sweet and thoughtful become such a heartless bastard in just few years? What happened that she was missing? She decided to ignore it for now. They entered the Gryffindor room and she pretended to see it for the first time. It was such a freeing feeling to come back to this place. Her home. Her sanctuary. The Golden trio chairs was brand new and seeing it, made her miss her friends so strongly that she was unable to breath for a while. James, suddenly, draped his arm around her shoulder and she realized, she had zoned out for a while.

"...and there on the sixth floor is our dorm. So you know you can come come anytime you want.", James said as he looked at her a bit worriedly. Harry tried to give him a reassuring smile. James's eyes sparkled as he realized whatever funk she was in, she was out. 

"Which is an open invitation to all ladies to visit anytime. Day and, specially _night._ ", Sirius added with a charming smirk and wink at the ladies. Harry saw Dorcas look interested as some other girls blushed hard. While Lily and Mary rolled her eyes. Alice was giggling.

"If you like to see him do his night hair ritual that lasts over an hour, sure.", Remus said snarky.

"You are all just jealous, I have the prettiest hair of all.", Sirius defended himself playfully as he flipped his hair back.

Everyone laughed. Harry said night to the boys and started to climb the stairs to dorm. She came and smiled as she saw a worried James looking at the staircase. Sirius looked solemn as well. Remus was looking at the two with thoughtful expression. Peter was no where to be seen. 

"What is it? Did you forget something? We can Owl Mamma and she can send it as fast as possible.", James said in worry as he moved towards her. Harry smiled and hugged him. James relaxed and hugged her back fiercely. 

"I forgot to hug you. I am sure we don't need to owl Mamma about it.", Harry said cheekily as James huffed and kissed her forehead.

"You need to stop worrying so much, James. It will take time but I will be fine. Plus I know I have you three.", Harry said happily as James grinned brightly. 

Harry went to hug Sirius, who hugged her back tightly.

"You know you are welcome to the Marauder's dorm anytime, right? Doesn't matter what it is.", Sirius said seriously.

Harry smiled as she kissed his cheek in acknowledgement. They used to do the hug and kisses back home too. Somehow, after listening to their beating heart and feeling their warmth, her nightmare intensity had reduced. So now it was almost a ritual. Harry moved towards Remus and hugged him too. Remus was surprised but gladly hugged her back. Harry frowned. Remus was awfully thin compared to other guys. Hmmm...She smiled as they separated. She looked as James was whispering with Lily about something while Sirius lounged on the chair, looking at them with a satisfied smirk.

"We have been trying to tell James for years to drop his 'cool' act and just be normal around Lily. It was impossible for him to do that. But since you came, his need to ensure you are fine, has superseded his desire to be 'cool'. Hopefully, the dimwit will be able to develop a friendship.", Remus whispered to her.

Sirius gave her wink. She grinned. They both were very cute together. It was funny to see Lily try to contain her shock and admiration in her snarky answers. Harry cleared her throat.

"Shall we? Unless you two have something urgent to talk?", Harry asked politely as both shook their heads furiously. Sirius and Remus snorted behind her. 

"Great! Good night brother.", Harry said happily as she took Lily's hand and went upstairs.

"He is very different since you came in his life.", Lily said in wonder.

"Na from what I have gathered he has been like this since ever. He has flaws like everyone. Sometimes, our biases can make it difficult to see the good.", Harry defended James. Lily fell in thoughtful silence.

Harry reached the dorm and yawned loudly. Lily got into action.

"Right then. Your bed is between me and Alice. Mary and Dorcas sleep there.", Lily said she took her to the bed, showed her the washroom and explained the daily routine a bit.

Mary came from the washroom and said,"You got a good view too, Harry. That is the Quidditch pitch. Do you play?"

"Yeah, I am seeker.", Harry replied as she took her clothes out.

"Excellent, We need one after the disastrous last year final. I don't think James got over the finals yet. We almost lost had chasers not scored so much.", Mary grumbled as she got in her bed. "Oh, I am the keeper." Harry smiled at her.

After changing, she got in her bed and went off to deep sleep. She didn't see a broom floating next to her window with her brother sitting on it. Sirius appeared and they went off to fly the first night out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my other Sirius Black/Harry Potter(Female) stories.


	4. Chapter 4

"So Harry, how has your first week been?", Remus asked Harry pleasantly.

"It is great. I really like my roommates. They are so sweet and friendly. I didn't know that tensions between two houses were so strong. When James and Sirius used to go on and on about the rivalry, I was sure most of their tales were exaggerated. But it wasn't. Its actually worse.", Harry pondered out loud.

"Yeah. Slytherins are usually not a pleasant lot. The culture in Slytherin is based on Hierarchy, so I feel that it ruffles some feathers when they behave similarly outside as well.", Remus answered diplomatically. Harry looked deep in thought.

Remus and Harry turned the corner, coming back from library. There at the corner were James and Sirius hexing three poor souls. Peter stood behind them, looking pleased. Remus moved forward. Harry froze as her eyes widened in horror.

"STOP!", Remus screamed.

"Knock it off, Moony!", Sirius said snidely as he hexed again and laughed a bit. 

"James, for Merlin's sake! Stop!", Remus said again. Harry didn't know that she was standing with her hands on her ears, shaking uncontrollably.

"Moony, it's just for fun! They would be fine by tomorrow!", James said lightly as he admired his work.

"Yeah! Plus they deserve it! Disgusting Slytherins!", Sirius added as he threw another hex, which James appreciated.

James moved his wand, when Peter, Sirius and James were thrown back from their victims. James and Sirius got enraged, moved to see who it was and were shocked to their core to see Harry looking at them in anger, disgust and heartbreak as tears dripped down her face. James looked like someone had stabbed him seeing Harry like that. Remus knew James and Sirius had no remorse for what they were doing. Peter slid behind the pillar. Both the Black haired wizards kept their wands inside their robes.

"Harry!", Sirius said softly as he started to approach her with his arms, outstretched in peace. Recognition flicked in Harry's eyes.

"Stay away from me and them! Both of you!", Harry said in hard voice. Sirius froze mid step and James tried to speak as Harry held his eyes. James looked so contrite at seeing the pain and disgust roll out of Harry for them.

"Remus, go help them! Do what you were supposed to do!", Harry chided him. Remus felt his face drop in shame and hurried towards the kids. Harry watched as the kids were healed and they ran away from the corridor, away from their torturers. 

The three Marauders stared after the running victims and when they turned, Harry was gone.

"Damn it!", James cursed as Sirius started to open Marauders Map. 

Remus sank against the wall as guilt filled him. Merlin! He should have done what Harry did. But he could never go against these two. How was he any better? 

"I can't find her!", Sirius said in frustration. 

James started to frantically look as Remus got up to help too. Maybe begging on his knees to her, would make this regret stop eating him. He saw her on the side of the lake. The three ran towards her as Peter left to get hot chocolates.

* * *

Harry was near the lake crying as she pulled her hair in despair. James had never seen her this broken, even after her nightmares. He felt like a monster for doing this to her. How could he have not felt her presence or her crying? He thought it was those bloody wannabe death eaters crying. Damn it! He hated those Slytherins for doing this to Harry.

"Please stop! Please stop!! I will do anything! Anything! Just don't hurt them! Kill them.. kill them please!! Just stop torturing them! Please .. Pleasee! ", Harry was murmuring as she kept rocking , except James made mistake of looking into her brain to see her begging the death eaters as her parents were tortured. He fell down as Harry looked at him. Harry had realized his intrusion.

"Harry, we weren't...", Sirius got quiet as Harry stared at him with such pain and disappointed that his words seem to have stuck in his throat. 

"Why?", Harry asked them quietly.

"It was just fooling around, Harry. They were taunting us, so taught them a lesson. ", James explained, trying to sound convincing.

"So you derive pleasuring making people suffer who taunt you or don't like you?", Harry said in dead silence. They both realized that this time they won't be let off easily.

"You enjoy proving your power over those who disagree with you, or those you don't like for any reason. Is that it?", Harry asked them in ringing silence. James knew whatever was going to come would not be pretty. He just hoped that he would still be able to call Harry his sister because the way she was glaring, he wasn't so sure of the answer.

"No...we ..we teach them a lesson to not cross our path again.", Sirius said as he gulped down. James knew Sirius had realized the same thing. Their relation with Harry was lying on hinges.

"Do you know who does that? _Death Eaters!_ ", Harry spat out.

James skin revolted and he yelled in anger," We are not _death eaters_ , Harry! How can you say that?"

"Then explain me the difference! ", Harry said with fire in her eyes

" We..we...", James looked helplessly at Sirius.

" We are showing the Slytherins who would win if they go to the other side.", Sirius said with conviction.

"Is that so? You just want to show them that you are powerful?", Harry asked looking suddenly very understanding. Her changing moods were giving them whiplash. They nodded eagerly.

"So you want to show them that if they defied you, you won't show mercy?", Harry seems to be getting on with the plan.

"Yes, see.. they won't show us mercy. So why should we?", Sirius placed a well laid out argument, James thought.

"So according to you two, what happened to me was justified then?", Harry asked softly. 

"No! NO! Are you mad?", James said in shock.

"Harry, they were death eaters!" , Sirius said in anger as if worried about Harry's mental health.

"But you just said that teaching people a lesson who disagreed with you is the right way. My family disagreed with the death eaters, so they tortured us. Albeit, it was fairly more painful than what you two were doing.", Harry said conversationally as she rubbed her scar, unconsciously. 

Sirius looked like he had been slapped. He stared at his hands and then at Harry and looked on verge of puking. 

James yelled back," They used dark spells to torture you and your parents. Not prank spells we were using!"

"Their cries didn't make it seem so.", Harry said calmly. James opened his mouth and closed it. Remus was staring at Harry in wonder.

"If I tortured you for your beliefs without listening to your reasons, would you stay at that side? Or would you start supporting other side more because you see that the other side had been right. The other side is being tortured, taunted, sidelined and looked at with suspicion because of their blood, position and power? Won't you run to the other side, the first chance you get to get away from your torturers and to get revenge?", Harry asked them calmly. Sirius took a step back. James's eyes watered as he looked at Sirius. 

"They were begging you to show mercy. They are _children_ and you were _torturing_ them! You dare say you are from the good side! What is the difference then? Why are you in the right and they in the wrong? They are torturing those weaker than them for their amusement, belief, anger, and revenge. You are doing the same. So _how are you different?_ What makes you say you are the _good guy?_ You are what those death eaters are to me, to those boys.", Harry said with fire as her eyes begged James to understand what she was saying. 

James felt as if nothing made any sense. What Harry was saying was absolutely right. How was he claiming to be good, when he was hurting innocents? Just by not using dark spells? Was that reason enough? His insides were twisting and his mind was reeling. He needed to introspect but first he needed to make sure that Harry doesn't shut him out. He knows its been just months since she became his sister. But she was his responsibility and he loved her to the moons. He would do anything to ensure she lives happily. He hated the fact that Harry had to relive her worst memory because of their stupidity. He hated more was how she viewed him, even if it was for a second, in that corridor. No! That would never happen. 

"And you.", Harry said in anger to Remus." You are a _Prefect_! If the students see you not doing anything to protect them, why do you expect them to ever respect you? Its your duty to do protect the students from wrong doings! No matter who is the one doing the harm! If you think that your friendship is so weak that stopping them from torturing innocents, will break it off. I am sorry, but they really aren't your friends then!"

Harry left in anger after that and James found going after her. He caught her after a while. Damn, she was fast! He caught her hand, and Harry flinched. He felt as if his hand had been burnt. He removed his hand from her arm fast and backed away to give her space. To not make her uncomfortable. Oh! How angry he was at himself right now! Harry looked at him in disappointment. James felt a need to weep taking over him.

"James, do you see the path you are leading your heart too? You are making it okay for Sirius to vent out his anger in a manner, which would make his family proud. He has grown among people who think torturing is normal. Who find torture amusing. He was amused tonight. He is fragile and in emotional distress. Not having any good influences will either see him die at hands of one of the death eaters or his family. The _only person_ in this entire world, Sirius would listen or follow the lead would be you. You can set him on path where he talks about his feelings and gets better or he will explode in angry outbursts to release his emotions. It will make him more irrational and make him do something extremely stupid. It will lead to his death or worse. _Save him!_ Save him from destroying himself!", Harry whispered to him and then straighten up. James felt so troubled right now. His hair stood in fear of what she described. She started speaking in normal voice. 

"You are angry and frustrated at not being able to do anything. I understand. Trust me, I do. But rushing head first into things, more often than not leads to more pain and deaths. Sometimes so much pain and regret that you don't ever recover from it. You want to help, then prepare for the coming war. Create an environment of hope and friendliness. You never know who is on which side till the war is dusted and over. Don't count anyone's position from get go. You never know, who will betray you and whose actions would save the most important thing in your life. Use your talent and power for good. Use your anger to hone your skills, so that you can protect those who can't defend themselves. Don't be a revenger, be the protector!", Harry said with conviction as she stared past him onto Sirius and Remus.

Sirius looked rigid and blank. Remus looked determined. James was feeling shocked and rattled.

"I would like to left alone for a while. Thank you.", Harry said formally and left. Oh, the pain and guilt that James felt was immense. Harry hasn't been this formal since they first met. But more than that, Harry had given him a lot to think and ponder.

 _Who was he? Was what he doing wrong? Will Sirius really go on to destroying himself? Will Sirius be killed because of that?_ James walked back towards the lake and started to think...he had a lot to think.


	5. Chapter 5

James wondered if this is what hell in muggle world meant. It has been four days, _four_ days, since that faithful encounter and Harry has refused to talk to him. James was losing his mind. Lily had been concerned and asked what went wrong. He was embarrassed to say that he may have cried a bit. His little sister was so angry and probably disgusted with him, that she hasn't looked at him for four days. Lily was sympathetic. James decided to try to be a better person to everyone, as much was reasonable. 

"Fuck, I wanna die!", Sirius moaned a bit loudly from his side.

"Mr. Black, language!", Professor McGonagall chided him.

"Hecky heck, I crave death!"*, Sirius moaned again and everyone laughed, even Professor McGonagall cracked a smile. James felt his smile grow big as Harry chuckled but then grew serious. Sirius faced dropped as he stared after Harry.

James looked at Sirius, who was faring worse than him, if possible. James knew Sirius has taken to Harry from the first moment and cared deeply for her. Her avoidance was painful to them. They wereg agitated as they saw more guys hit on her. The craziest part was that when they didn't do anything against it. Peter was surprised and a bit put off, especially when Sirius and James adamantly refused to get revenge against Slytherin because they teased Peter in History. Before they would have wrecked havoc but now, they both just didn't have the heart.

Sirius has always been terrified that he would end up like his crazy MF family. Harry's insinuation that Sirius was for a while what they were or what they represented has shaken Sirius to core. Sirius doesn't give a damn what anyone says but when it is someone he really cares and admires someone, he takes them seriously. And Harry's reaction had been extremely genuine. Sirius had been shook to the core and after James shared her memory with him, the horror and self loathing that enveloped Sirius, terrified James. Harry was on point about Sirius's emotional turmoil.

Plus they missed her hugs. Her sarcastic comments and eye rolling. She had forgiven Moony the next day itself, when Moony begged him for forgiveness. Sirius and James tried that but she simply ignored them and moved on. James heart had broken and cried to mamma and papa about it, hoping they would tell him a way to fix this. Mamma was furious when she found out and chewed him out for being a bully. Dad said the same thing that Harry said. They both gave Sirius a good talking down too but they were gentler with him. 

James didn't know how to help Sirius or how to reduce the pain and anger his family has inflicted on him. James would find a way. If he could find a way to help Moony, he could definitely help Sirius. The first step would be patch up with Harry and hope that she has a brilliant way out of it. He hated the divide between them. He loved her completely and purely. She was important to him. She was a sister that he never thought he needed.

Quidditch trails were coming and he was worried that Harry won't apply for it. He knows it is shallow but they both bonded on it.he had an idea to try and break the stalemate. He made a huge show when Harry was in the common room and displayed the quidditch trails notice. He marched to her and waited for her acknowledgement. She looked at him and there was amusement in her eyes. James felt such a relief seeing that. 

"Heya, Harry!", James said cheerful.

"Hi, James.", Harry said softly with a smile. James's smile could have powered the sun. James excitedly sat down on the next sofa, unaware that the other half was occupied by Lily.

"Harry, I know I screwed up. I am sorry about being an asshole and a bad influence. I promise I will try to be a good guy and be a protector. Will you Please, please forgive me? ", James begged Harry, as his deer cuteness came out full-fledged.

Harry sighed and said," I am sorry. I know I came out strongly but your actions deeply disturbed me. I am worried about your future, James. About Sirius. About everyone I care about. About how it could end the way it did for my parents or for me, to some extend. I don't ever want you to experience even 1/10th of what I have suffered. So please, please try to understand the path you are going down could be the reason for a lot of pain and suffering. "

James hugged her and she hugged him back fiercely. 

"I know. I know. I am so sorry. But I promise we both will do better.", James promised sincerely as his eyes filled with tears. Harry broke the hug and smiled. James felt peace settle in him. He kissed her forehead and she kissed his cheeks.

"Go talk to Sirius, please, Harry. He has taken it worse than me. Your words affected him more than me. He is more troubled than I have ever seen him.", James said worriedly. Harry got up and left to find Sirius. James slid on the couch in relief. All was well in the world. He turned around and came face to face with a friendly Lily.

"Hey Lily. Beautiful day, isn't it?", James said brightly. Lily chuckled and they started to converse.

* * *

Sirius was in misery. Not just because their actions pushed Harry to relive her worst moments in life but also to see him getting slotted in same ranks as his disgusting, horrible family in Harry's eyes. What she said was true. His family torture and dismissive manner of dealing with his rebellion just increased his rebelliousness and kept pushing him away from everyone, including Reg. He was not wrong in his opinion but he was wrong to push Reg away.

Did he become what he was trying to escape? How was he going to become good? Was it possible? Or has his blood and genes made it impossible? Will Harry ever talk to him? She was so different from everyone he has ever met. She had an air power and maturity that radiated from her but she was incredibly daring and fun too. She was not afraid to call out when she saw something wrong. She didn't hesitate to stop them when they were being dicks. No one, even Professors after a while, never said a thing. It was expected. The tensions were high. War was raging on. But no, Harry, the sweet Harry, who has suffered so much on their hands, was defending snakes, who would probably kill many in coming years. Why because it was right. Because they were innocents right now. Isn't that what he wanted? When did he forget that? He startled when he felt a presence. His heart almost stopped, then beat fast when he saw it was Harry.

"Hey", Sirius's voice cracked.

"Heya Sirius.", Harry said softly. Sirius could breathe properly.

"I am sorry. I don't want to end up like them. But my family.... It felt nice to see them suffer. It made me feel better than them because I know what they understood, was power. By pranking them or bullying them, it gave me a sense of victory against my family in some ways. I think I forgot the line between defense and revenge.", Sirius said softly as his voice cracked a bit.

He was staring at the almost full moon as he spoke. He was too ashamed to look at Harry. He was startled when Harry held his hand. Sirius looked to see Harry smile softly at him and he held tighter to her hand. He looked deep in her eyes and said solemnly,

"I am so sorry for making you relive your past, even a little. I am sorry for reminding you of your torturers. I am sorry for making you cry. I promise Harry, I will try my best to be a good person."

Harry smiled as she hugged him. Sirius broke down at the kindness and warmth of this person. He was glad James found his sister. He has never been more happy than he was that his family included Harry. They stayed there at the lake trading horror stories of their lives, while cracking jokes. Sirius felt peace settle in him. He knew he had a long way to cover before he could recover but he would get there. With James, Harry, Remus and Peter, he would be good in no time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *- credit to original content maker.  
> The time seems to fly and yet stay still. Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait


	6. Chapter 6

Harry was panicking. She was shivering in her bed as she tried to calm her nerves. _It was not real! It cannot happen! This is just like Sirius torture memory Voldemort implanted in my brain! It just my brain playing tricks. James is sleeping in his bed, probably snoring._

Despite trying to reason, her heart won't stop pounding. That dream had been as realistic as Sirius getting tortured in that forsaken memory. She climbed out of her and tying her robe, quickly exited the dorm. She would just peek in at James. She just needed to be sure. She reached the 6th floor dorm of her brother. She entered and was not surprised at the chaos in the room, except one side of the room. That must be Remus. 

She remembers Remus telling some story where Peter was next to him, so not this bed either. Its weird she hasn't been in their dorm before. She didn't have the time. She moved to the bed closest to the door. This could be him. Harry removed the curtain and was greeted with sight of half naked Sirius.

Her mouth popped open and her heart was beating rapidly for another reason now. She could feel her cheeks reddening as she saw the almost sculptured chest of Sirius. Her eyes traveled to his face and he looked so heartbreaking beautiful and peaceful. His hair was tossed all over the pillow. His peaceful expression settled something in her. Of all the time Harry had known older Sirius, he was never peaceful. 

Harry licked her lips and slammed her eyes shut. What was she doing? It's her godfather! Or will be? Or was? Ughhhh....she can't be crushing on Sirius. She can't! _But you have._ Hermione's voice floated in her head, so clearly that her heart ached and tears flooded her eyes.

 _Its okay, mate. You will be okay._ Ron's voice came and Harry clutched her heart. She took a steady breath and opened her eyes. Sirius's eyes were open and he looked worried. He started to get up and Harry shook her head.

"I am sorry. I was looking for James. Which is his bed?", Harry whispered as her voice broke.

Sirius pointed to a bed. Harry moved towards the bed and opened the drapes. Harry couldn't stop the smile as she saw a safe and sound James sleeping, diagonally, with drool dripping his face. His hair was everywhere and he suddenly snored. Harry shut the drapes and turned to see Sirius fully dressed.

Harry shook her head and walked towards him.

"Go back to sleep. I just needed to see if he was okay. I didn't know which bed was his. I didn't mean to wake you up....", Harry whispered explaination came to stop as Sirius hugged her. She hugged him back. Sirius smelled of dog and musk. They broke the hug and Sirius took her hand and lead her down to the kitchen. Harry pretended to look surprised at the kitchen and fascinated by the elves.

Sirius made her meet his favorite elves and made her sit beside the Sirius settled Harry next to fire. Harry realized she needed to save Dobby and start working on getting other horcruxes. Time was not on her side. Everyday there were reports of people missing, people dead. Harry felt guilt rise in her. Here she was sitting in comfort and safety as people died all around her. With her info, a lot of bad apples were removed and thrown into jail. Auror Bones was declared as Minister of Magic. She has been doing recommendable job of leading the charge. Barty Sr had become even more menacing in throwing people in jail but thankfully, Minister Bones has installed an Trail drinking truth serum before giving a verdict. Every person kidnapped was asked under influence of it, their connection to Voldemort, other death eaters they knew, etc. It eased Harry's heart knowing that no innocent would suffer like Sirius did for 13 years.

Sirius's face flashed in her eyes. The sunken bones, skin sticking to his bones, his weakness, the mad gleam in his eyes and the pain that radiated from him due to dementors, her parents death and his guilt of not saving them. Harry hated that he never lived the life he deserved. He suffered so much for being a nice person.. for being a loyal person. He died because of her stupidity. 

"You want to talk Harry?", Sirius asked quietly. Sirius's voice cut through her guilt haze.

Harry looked at him. Her heart melted seeing his concerned eyes and yet youthful, healthy and happy persona. Harry cleared her throat.

"I ...I saw James being tortured and I just had to be sure that he was okay. It was just my mind playing tricks.", Harry explained softly. 

" But that's not what caused you to cry?", Sirius said knowingly. Harry gulped and looked away in the fire. Sirius sat there looking at her with his puppy eyes and Harry felt her defenses lowering.

"I heard my best friends' voices in my head. It was so clear that it felt like they were right here with me. That I could reach out and touch them. Hug them. Feel their assurance. Their laugh. Their annoyance. It ripped my heart open. They were the best people anyone could have asked for and now, I am alone. I miss them. I miss them so much that I forget to breath sometimes.", Harry said in heartache as she stared at the fire.

"Tell me about them.", Sirius asked curiously and gently.

Harry felt involuntary smile on her face. ", Ron was... amazing. His family was not wealthy but he always kept his house open for me whenever my parents used to go for their trips. His family became my pseudo family. He was always there for me. We would play quidditch together, adventures... everything. He never left my side, no matter cost to himself."

" Hermione was a nerd. She could beat Lily and Remus in that department. But she was badass and downright scary when pissed off. She was the mature one, the responsible one of the three of us. She would always know what was troubling me, even before I would find out. She would find amazing solutions to our problems. She was incredible."

" They both would bicker so much that after a while, I stopped even listening to what they were fighting about. And then they started dating. They would still fight like always, except they would now start making out and grossing me out....." Harry continued talking about her friends. Harry talked about them as persons. She didnt share any actual experience in worry that it would raise flags. But it helped her so much just talking about her two best friends.

Sirius was a very good listener. He didnt interrupt her or stop her. He simply listened and reacted at right moments as Harry threw herself down the memory lane. She felt lighter than she has since she died. She smiled as she told last story of the twins pranking on Ron with Harry's help. Harry chuckled at the memory and then, looked at the boy that had settled in her heart in more ways than should be possible. She didnt know what she would do with this feeling she was developing for him. Feelings that were oh, so different from the ones she harbored for him all these years. 

"What about you? Are you okay?", Harry asked Sirius sweetly. Storm brewed in Sirius's eyes and he looked at the fire. No wonder remembering the nasty letter from his mother. Durselys' looked like Mary Freaking Poppins in front of her. 

"I...I don't know what to do. How not to let them affect me!", Sirius admitted, frustrated. Harry waited patiently.

"I dont want to let them affect me! I dont want to be like them! I want to be good. I want to help save people. It sickens me that my family members are the worst of the kind of humans walking on earth. They were responsible for torturing you...killing your family. I hate them!", Sirius said in anger as he got up in agitation. Harry grabbed Sirius's hand and gave him a soft smiled .

"Sirius, your family, the one you are born with or you grew up with, is not necessarily your family. Your family can be the one you choose to have. This anger, frustration you are feeling, it will be of no help at all but it will be used by your enemies for your own destruction. You are angry. You are frustrated. You hate them. That's okay. But use these feeling to empower you. Focus on learning, dueling, defending...so that when time comes you can protect those who can't protect themselves. Channelize this negative energy into something positive." Harry said softly. Sirius looked at her in deep concentration. Sirius nodded. Harry smiled and got up. 

They both trekked back into the dorm. Sirius hugged her goodnight and Harry felt so comfortable and safe in his arms. She didnt want to move away. She wanted him. Harry's eyes snapped open at that thought. _What?_ She pulled back suddenly. Sirius looked at her and shook his head. 

"I am not done hugging yet.", Sirius said in humor as he engulfed her in a hug again. It was too late to deny it. She was developing feeling for her future/past godfather. Oh she was in trouble. 


	7. Chapter 7

Boom. Duck. Swish. Defend. Attack. 

Harry wiped sweat off her brow as she looked at the destroyed dummy on the floor of Room of Requirement. After _the_ late night talk with Sirius, Harry realized that she needed to prepare for the incoming battle that will surely come. Harry wasn't naïve to think that this time around, finishing Voldemort would be without a battle or fight against him. Given, she was way more prepared than she was the last time. She still has retained her memory and Auror training but this body was still not used to the strain some of the magic took. So Harry would sneak in between classes, at night or any time she felt agitated. She practiced till she couldn't stand. It helped keep the nightmares at bay and gave her good night sleep. And kept certain ..uhh...naughty dreams about a particular someone at bay.

She was exhausted and looked at the time, Dang it! She has missed dinner. James and Sirius would be after her life. She knew they would be checking the Marauder's Map for her, so she decided to take another route. She asked Room of requirement to lead to kitchen. Harry climbed and started to walk in the tunnel. Life has been good so far. It has been 2 months since she came back to Hogwarts. Voldemort still reigned terror but they were slowly chopping off his protective armor. Sometimes it frustrated her that she cant end the misery he is causing sooner. But she had to wait, so she practiced and lived her life as sister of James Fleamont Potter.

Speaking of James, he was a wonderful brother. Sometimes, she rues the life she had been robbed off by Voldemort. James was steadfast by her side. He wasnt like the brothers she had heard from other girls, who ignored existence of their sister like plague. He was always present for her and was genuinely happy to spend any time with her. They had developed a routine of walking the grounds alone, sometimes with the Marauders. There would be times when he would regale her with Hogwarts stories, Potter shenanigans, listen to her stories, or just silent comfortable companionship. Somehow, he would always know what she wanted. He loved showering her with love and yes, he was an overprotective older brother with three others taking his place in case he was busy. Harry found it very hilarious and adoring. His care and love for her. It made her more determined that no matter the cost, she would make sure his life is better than it was in her lifetime. 

James and Sirius kept their word and didn't indulge in any fights. They would still prank but it was mostly the whole school that felt the brunt. In fact, they both had started to defend the innocent. Sirius tired to reach out to Regulus, who promptly rebuffed him. But then, Sirius shoved towards him a pocket watch and promised that if he ever truly needed him, Sirius would come. Regulus was gobsmacked by the sincerity that Sirius showed. Since then, the death glares by Regulus to Sirius were gone.

James and Lily's friendship was blossoming and Harry always felt giddy seeing that. It was a bit funny too, how Lily would try not to show any liking towards James, who for some reason has stopped proposing Lily. If Harry remembered correctly, her dad continued to proposal till end of this year at least. But with James's need to impress her reducing, he was able to be normal around her more. Which was showing result. Lily would actually smile when she was in James presence now and, dare Harry say it, she was definitely fighting her attraction towards James. It was quite funny and cute.

The boys really liked to prance naked in the quidditch change room (oh, she was sneeker here too). Harry had a lot of issue with Sirius, who loved to walk around with dangerously low hanging towel. Although, she is sure Sirius had noticed her very awkward actions and blushing in first days. And the fucker had continued to prance almost naked to keep making her do stupid, awkward stuff. The dreams in the first few days had to steamy to say the least. Now, she thinks she has better control of her reaction to him. Even if sometimes, she just cant stop staring at him. Usually, James would come to provide distraction at such occasion.

Lily had come to get Harry from the quidditch change room, so that they could go for the class together. Lily, who hasn't seen these ridiculously fit and athletic guys prance almost naked around the change room, was in for a treat. James, who had just showered and entered the room, dripping wet. Lily, who chatting amiably away as Harry kept her last stuff away, spluttered. Turned tomato red as her eyes refused to leave James. Harry saw her literally scan James up and down. Harry felt a bit giddy but almost nauseated to see her future parents lust after one another.

"Oh, Hey Lily! Come to get Harry? That's great! You completed the homework, right? Harry had some trouble with one of the plants. Maybe, you could help her. I am afraid, Herbology is not really my strong suit.", James chattered happily as he dressed up. Harry was 100% sure Lily has not heard a single word that James spoke. Harry snorted and shoved Lily gently. Lily, not expecting it, tripped over her legs and started to fall. Strong hands of dad...James caught her and steadied her with a sweet smile. 

"You okay, Lily?", James asked her sweetly. Lily could just nod. Harry stifled a chuckle and Sirius threw his arm around her.

"I wager it 10 mins tops that they come-on to each other, if we lock them in cupboard.", Sirius whispered with glint in his eyes. Harry giggled.

"I would wager 5 min, if James is not wearing top and dripping in water.", Harry said with glee. Sirius chuckled. Harry smiled and dragged a still tongue-tied Lily to class.

Marauder's night escapades were clearly ongoing as after every full moon night, the three would look like Zombies. Harry has made it a point to make Remus eat properly. Remus would, in turn, made her eat a lot of vegetables. She didn't mind that but she made a huge show of eating them because Remus agreed to eat his portion of food, so that he would continue eating properly. She gifted him a slew of clothes as birthday gift. These robes would automatically repair any tear for few years. She still remembers the conversation, when she gave him the present.

" Umm..is this your way of telling me that I dress poorly?", Remus asked seriously, even if his eyes were twinkling.

Harry chuckled and said, "No. Its my way of making sure that James and Sirius have competition for female attention. I have started to develop a headache with all the giggling and gawking that comes in their presence" 

"Dont forget the ridiculous makeout sessions!", Remus added in humor. Harry chuckled but she felt a pang. Sirius never really dated anyone but he was mostly occupied with someone or the other. It was never serious but he was quite active in the casual dating scene.

"Come on, Remus. let the Ladies know what a real gentlemen is supposed to be!", Harry said with a smile.

Remus has laughed it off but she had noticed more women speak to him, flirtatiously. Remus always blushed whenever she would smirk at him and roll his eyes. 

"You are the most caring and annoying sister, I could have asked for.", Remus muttered one day when she needled him about make out with McFlurry. 

Peter .....was also there. He was sweet and quite loyal. He did mostly stay away from her, which she was thankful for. Because even though, this Peter was nothing like what he would become in future, she still couldn't move past being suspicious of his every move. She knew he was recruited in sixth year itself, so she was in a mix. What if the future she changes also means that Peter remains on their side and never betrays them? But he is a rat. Uh...Peter was a conundrum she couldnt solve.

But more than Peter, it was Sirius who was causing her headache and maybe, heartache too. Sirius was becoming a steadfast presence in her life. He was with her constantly and conversation just flowed between them. He would compliment her and flirt with her but it was never serious. It was just the way he was. Plus, Harry had heard James and Sirius conversation which disappointed her to no end but made her determined to maybe start dating a few guys, to get over him. She was hopeful that at least it would help her be normal around him.

"Sirius.", James said with straight face. His eyes were serious too. Sirius, instantly became serious. 

"Prongs?", Sirius waited for James to elaborate.

"You are my dearest friend and you know I would do anything for you. But Harry is my sister. And I don't want you do anything that would break her heart.", James said solemnly. 

Sirius jerked back and said with gravity, she has only heard in other lifetime.

"James, you wound me by even saying this. I love Harry, I do. But its not that type of love. I would never go after her, Prongs. She is your sister. There are rules in these situation and I would never do anything to jeopardize our friendship. Plus I not the serious relationship type person. I would never do that to her.", Sirius said solemnly. James smiled and hugged him, even as Harry heart broke a little.

He didn't think of her like that. He flirted with her because that's how he talks with everyone. She has seen him glare guys that would try to talk to her but clearly, its because she is James's sister. And he needs to protect her because of that. Nothing more. Which is why when Warner, a Ravenclaw Seeker, asked her out on Hogsmeade day, she said yes. 

She reached the kitchen and settled down on one of her fav tables close to fire. House elves brought her food and she started to inhale it. 

"Aha!", Someone said loudly right near her ear. She jumped and was about to hex when Sirius smiling face came into her view. Harry grumbled as she went back to eating her food.

"Is this where Ravenclaw is coming for a secret rendezvous?", Sirius asked with a mischievous glint. Harry snorted.

"Not everyone like to quick shag, Sirius. Some people wait till they actually know the person.", Harry said teasingly

"Hey! I know the person's...name.", Sirius with a devilish smile. Harry rolled her eyes.

"Why are you eating here Harry?", Sirius asked her softly, once Harry had gobbled down everything she could.

Harry sighed. She knew they would ask her this. Harry has been a bit off today. Greyback had slaughtered a half blood family of 3 today. They had a child of 1 year. Harry felt unsettled about it. 

"The Downing family.", Harry said with a grimace.

"It is a tragic affair surely, but why is affecting you?", Sirius asked cautiously

"Because it was Greyback.", Harry said curtly

"Werewolves cant control themselves under full moon, Harry. They are not bad people.", Sirius defended passionately.

"Oh I know. One of my dad's friend was turned into werewolf. I havent seen a person more calm, knowledgeable and good than him. But Greyback targets innocents for weeks and then creates havoc in their lives. If he and his followers wont act in such manner, lives of people affected by this disease would be so much better. They would be able to get a job, get money, eat food....have family. Live a life with just one day per month suffer from the disease's effect. I dont think I blame Greyback either. The society has treated them poorly. How else will they survive? But to attack a one year old...that's just....", Harry grimaced. 

Sirius was looking at her with a peculiar expression and very intense look. Harry looked at him and smiled.

"Dont worry, I am fine. Just needed a moment of quite.", Harry said with a smile.

Sirius blinked and said with a grand smile, "Sadly Harry with the lot of us, that wouldnt be possible." and suddenly vacated the seat. Harry looked at him in confusion.

Just then a bucket full of cold water smashed into her. She turned to see James running for his life and Harry chased after him, laughing. It was true her life couldnt be quite but she wasnt regretting this either.


	8. Chapter 8

"Moony, I am telling you something is wrong with the Map!", Sirius said in frustration as he scanned the map looking for her. Peter rolled his eyes and went to sleep. Already bored. The map had a _glitch_! Why was no one concerned?

How was he sure there was glitch! _S_ _he was not there._ She had a free last period, while they all had classes. Dinner had come and gone, and they have yet to see a hair of her. James was yet to return from his detention for a prank they pulled. (They charmed the dresses of everyone to raspberry fart with their dresses straining in strategic places with different shades of brown, whenever anyone was being racist. Simple prank, really but quite funny and effective in making people nicer to the face at least.) 

"Padfoot, that's just not possible. There are several hundred people in Hogwarts, maybe you missed her!", Moony tried to reason with him. 

"Well, you find her if your eyes are so brilliant!", Sirius in annoyed.

"There!", Remus said triumphant. "And its looks like she is busy!"

Sirius snatched the bugger of map. Bloody stupid map making him look stupid! But he saw the clear dot of Harry James Potter walking outside the garden with that Ravenclaw seeker. Sirius's inside churned at the two dots and how they looked like a single dot. There was constricting in his chest and he was nauseous. This meant that Harry had decided to spend time with _Warner_ instead of them...him. That _arsehole_.

Well..okay he was being mean for no reason. The guy was perfectly decent human being. In fact, before Harry decided to go to Hogsmeade with him, he was sort of friends with him. When Harry informed them that on her _first_ Hogsmeade trip, she would go on a date with that bugger for a while, Sirius had felt angry and...hurt. Why would she go with him, when they were there!?! 

Given they all have been on dates, and Harry had mentioned she had a serious girlfriend for a while (who Sirius assumes also was murdered that night). Harry had told them that she is bisexual but has mostly dated women. So okay, maybe she was experimenting but did she need to do it so soon. She could have waited for a while. Maybe someone better..hotter would have proposed. Someone who would could appreciate her strength, wit and awesomeness. And did she need to make out with that fucker?

Sirius was still grumbling about it when the dormitory door opened and James walked in. With a grunt as his gracious hello, James started to change and clean up. He came and lied on the floor like an eagle. So much for being a deer. 

"How was your time with Flinch?", Sirius asked gleefully, slightly distracted from the growing displeasure.

"Marvelous. Expect your invitation soon!", James replied sarcastically as he rubbed his eyes.

"Well, I guess your sister is having a better evening than you.", Sirius said grumbly as he still saw the two bloody dots entwined together. Remus frowned disapprovingly at him.

James drew his eyebrows and looked at the map. He frowned at the dots but shrugged and laid back down. Remus's smile was at James maturity or Sirius's befuddled expression, Sirius was not sure. 

"Wh..what? You are okay with this?", He said with incredulity as he pointed to the map.

Why was he the only one reacting appropriately! What is wrong with them!? Remus was looking at him quite amused while James settled more comfortably on the floor. He might as well be wishing to become one with the floor. Sirius was sure he could arrange it for him. The prat! 

"So she is spending time with a guy, she is going out tomorrow. I think its good, she would be more comfortable during the date.", James said with a big yawn.

"She could have gotten to know him tomorrow. Isnt that why that bloody prat asked her out?". Sirius rallied in anger.

"Not everyone is comfortable with only knowing the name of the person. Some people like to have a connection, Padfoot.", Remus said sanely from his bed. 

"Well at this rate, she might not spend the nights in her bed then", Sirius said in alarm. 

James shrugged and said, "Well, good for her. She should not stop experiencing anything she wants to do."

"But..but...", Sirius was at loss.

Why was James not being an overprotective boor? He was _always_ overprotective boor when Harry was concerned. Didn't he put itching powder in one of her hopeful suitors last night? Wait...that was him. Right...but James was an overprotective Buffon. Why was he not right now?

"Padfoot, she needs to live her life the way she wants too. So much has been taken from her, if dating this seeker is what makes her even slightly happy, I have absolutely no issue. If he breaks her heart, I would break every bone in his body and then prank him specifically for a year. But I will let her make her choices and trust her decisions.", James said solemnly and then closed his eyes again.

"Thats awfully mature of you, Prongs!", Remus said impressed.

"She is my sister, Moony. She is _my_ responsibility. Its not just ensuring she is physically fine but also mentally and emotionally too. ", james said with uncharacteristic seriousness.

"Oh." a soft whisper came from their door. They all looked up to see Lily at the door. Lily turned tomato red at being caught. Sirius saw James's eyes brim with unspoken love. This idiot was too far gone. Sirius chuckled and subtly shoved the map in his bag.

"Hey, Lily. What brings you to our unruly dorm?", James asked her with a smile. Lily blushed. Merlin be praised, it seems like James charms were finally taking effect. Sirius grinned.

"I was looking for Harry. Didnt seen her since last period. I thought she might be here.", Lily said as she looked around the room, as if hoping Harry would say 'Surprise' and spring from behind a bed.

"Na, she is _meeting_ with the Ravenclaw.", Sirius grumbled. He said Ravenclaw like it was curse. Lily looked at him in intrigue. Remus and she shared a look and   
LIly bit her lips.

"Oh...well he is quite a gentlemen and very sweet too. Today, he brought her a muggle chocolate bar that Harry had told him in passing comment, she really likes.", Lily with mirth on her face. Sirius, for his life, couldnt understand what was funny about this. 

"Anyone can bring her sweets, Lily. That hardly defines a man.", Sirius said crossed.

"Yes, but no one else did.", Lily reverted back with a smirk. Sirius felt anger rise in him.

"That's one of the reasons, I dont have problem with him. He brought a beautiful smile out of Harry.", James said with a smile. Sirius anger collapsed. If he made Harry happy, Sirius will find a way of being civilized with the perfect arse. Her happiness mattered most. He missed the sly smiles on Remus and Lily's face as they grinned a bit evilly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other works on Sirius Black/ Harry Potter (female).


End file.
